


Not an ordinary day

by Marber312



Series: Not an ordinary day - mission [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bamf!Magnus, Fighting, Happy Ending, Humor, I just love sazzy magnus being annoyed with Jace, Injured Alec, Jace Wayland Being an Idiot, Jace and Magnus bonding, M/M, Magnus Bane Being Magnus Bane, Magnus goes on a mission, Making Up, Malec, Malec fight, Mission!Magnus, Nice Jace, Not that much of an idiot, POV Magnus Bane, Protective!Magnus, fighting with magic, insp from Should have been dead, jace and Magnus working together, jace fighting, not an ordinary day, sazzy!Magnus, slightmentionof clace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-15 03:18:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9216281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marber312/pseuds/Marber312
Summary: Magnus would like to say that the day started out as any other but it didn’t. He didn’t usually come back to wake his boyfriend and finding his injured shadowhunter boyfriend already up, even though he’s been under strict orders not to leave bed for at least five days. He hadn't found him in the library like usual, either, but in the weapon room gearing up. To top it off he usually didn’t start his days without breakfast and a fight with said boyfriend at the Institute of New York either.----Alec is injured and Jace is going on about what they have to do. Alec refuses to let Jace leave on his own and Jave refuses to let Alec come along.Magnus knows something needs to be done without his injured boyfriend being out of bed. Something they aren't really agreeing on.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just Love Magnus being annoyed/angry/frustrated with Jace for getting his boyfriend in danger. I also love Magnus musing and fuming about Jace and Alec. so here it is.  
> This is somewhat inspired by my other Fic: should have been dead so Alec is thus injured but does not get injured as well as some badassery from Magnus. Or at least I tried to make him a little badass. 
> 
> I tried to make it funny too so I hope you laugh, or at least chuckle a little. ;)

Magnus would like to say that the day started out as any other but it didn’t. He didn’t usually come back to wake his boyfriend and finding his injured shadowhunter boyfriend already up, even though he’s been under strict orders not to leave bed for _at least_ five days. He hadn't found him in the library like usual, either, but in the weapon room gearing up. To top it off he usually didn’t start his days without breakfast and a fight with said boyfriend at the Institute of New York either.

They had argued and fought before, nothing about him arguing with Alec for going out on a mission still injured was unusual. But Magnus’ hadn’t snapped quite as quickly as that day. It had taken him mere seconds to go into full fury mode; yelling at his boyfriend for his stupidity and recklessness. He had almost died five days ago, so he would not tolerate such idiotic behaviour. He had ‘asked’ Alec if he had lost his entire mind thinking he could go out on a mission; he still had problems standing up holding his arms above his head for longer than two minutes. He used that, along with other innovating and colourful ways to describe his displeasure and Alec’s stupidity and unphantomable want to die. He had then finished off with threatening to physically tie him down to bed before he had stormed out of the room. Too angry to even look at his geared up boyfriend. Too angry to even stay in the same room.

 

Alec found Magnus in his own room, shoving his things down into the bag he had brought to the Institute. Alec’s family had wanted Alec at the institute after the _incident_ and Magnus had thus, not willing to let his boyfriend out of his sight,  packed a bag so he could stay with him. He had planned on staying at the Institute until Alec was well enough to either continue his regular life or come with him to the loft, whichever the shadowhunter would prefer.

 

He didn’t turn around to look at Alec as he entered and continued to move around the room shoving his items into the bag. In the corner of his eye, he saw Alec lean against the door frame.

“What are you doing?”

Magnus shoved down another item of clothing into the bag, with much more force than needed. “If you want to run out and get yourself killed, _FINE.”_ He turned around. Cat eyes flaring. He didn’t care to control the glamour, it was Alec after all. “But that doesn’t mean I have to stay and watch it happen!” He turned around and grabbed another item of his. He was almost done with his packing when he felt Alec’s hands on his shoulders and got turned around. He tried to avoid Alec’s warm and apologetic, pleading puppy eyes. He was too angry for Alec to pull his puppy eyes trick on him. He had centuries of not-falling-for-puppy-eyes training; he wasn’t going to start falling for it now.

“Magnus,” He felt Alec’s fingertips under his chin urging his head towards him. He looked up and glared into the beautiful eyes he loved so dearly. “You are not going on that mission or so help me god I will…” before he got the time to finish another threat Alec cut in. “I’m not.” He took a step backwards to look at him. He realised Alec had taken off his jacket and didn’t have his bow or blade. He did indeed look like he wasn't going on a mission. He quirked his eyebrow in scepticism. Alec took a step forward and took his bag from his hands and set it down on the floor, giving him his best: you’re-not-going-anywhere-stare.

“You’re right. I can’t go. I’ll endanger the mission,” Alec bowed his head further, once again locking eyes with his, “And myself.” He added with a last pout of his bottom lip. Magnus crossed his arms. Alec never changed his mind this quickly. Either he’d hit his head or this was an imposter, or Jace had told him he-. Oh.

He quirked his eyebrow again, a harsh smile forming. “Jace told you, you couldn’t go, didn’t he?”  

He felt how harsh his smile was, how harsh his tone was settling to and how very salty he’d sound but he didn’t care. He re-grabbed his bag from the floor and tilted his head to the side. Smile hardening even further. “That’s just great, Alexander. Wonderful. Don’t listen to your boyfriend who continuously has to save you after going on suicide missions for that _lunatic_ ,” he glared towards the door as if Jace could hear him or he’d be able to see the blonde from where he was standing. “But your mission- and death-craving parabatai; him you’ll listen to.” Magnus side-stepped Alec and roughly pushed passed him while exiting the room. He heard Alec call after him as he walked down the hallway.

He heard how Alec walked out of his room, intent on following him but Magnus had a striving head start. He passed a very confused looking Jace; who, by the looks of it, was about to talk to him. He glanced his way. “I don’t want to hear anything from you,” he said over his shoulder as he continued towards the front door. He wasn’t mad at Jace per say - this time. He was mad at the situation and at the way the blond shadowhunter always seemed to drag his boyfriend into situations he shouldn’t be in. Intentional or not.

Magnus could have portaled himself to his flat from wherever he stood but he didn’t want to. He wanted Alec to have the chance to run and catch up with him but he doubted Alec would due to the lack of his name being called out. But as he pushed the front doors open he heard running footsteps in the hallway behind him. He stepped outside but waited long enough for Alec to push the doors up and catch up. “Magnus, wait.” He had stopped but didn’t turn around. He tried to lock his face in place. He wasn’t going to back down on this even if Alec looked tussled.

Alec jogged up to stand in front of him before bending forward, hands on his knees trying to catch his breath. It rustled, even though such a short jog shouldn’t be evident in his normal state. Alec straightened with a wince. “Don’t leave.” He looked Magnus in the eye. He wanted to say okay just to be able to go back inside and check Alec over, again, but he was done not being listened to. He was done being ignored in the planning process. He was done being called when the occasion escalated, just like he had said it would in the first place. He was done with coming to the rescue when someone ended up hurt beyond their own healing capability, just like he had said they would and warned them about. He was done saving their asses on their ridiculous endeavours. He was done seeing his boyfriend lying dying in his loft because they didn't listen.

Magnus' shoulder relaxed ever so slightly but he was still upset. He wasn’t going to be a second opinion to his parabatai. He was his _boyfriend;_ his _warlock_ boyfriend who had saved him from dying even before they started dating. He should have earned the benefit of being listened to, even when excluding his centuries of experience: _especially_ from his **boyfriend when being injured**.

“Why not? Will you actually listen to me if I stay?” “Magnus…” Magnus looked down from the sky to the raven-haired man in front of him. Alec looked like he wanted to sway and his tone held guilt, but no regret. Of course, he wouldn’t listen this time, if ever. If it was one thing his boyfriend wasn’t very good at it was listening to his doctor. And caring about his own health; and to say no to his idiotic, moronic, selfish, brat to a parabatai. Out of all his siblings, it had to be that one. If only Alec had gone with Izzy… One could at least talk to that girl. She, at least, had the understanding of basic concepts such as: reasoning, health, consideration of others, self-insight, physical limitations, not to drag your injured brother to another dubious self-assigned mission. Just to mention a few. Sure, Jace had told Alec no this time but that was after almost getting him killed in the first place.

Magnus stared back. “Alec…” He took a deep breath. Yelling at him hadn’t gotten through the thick head of his before. He doubted it would if he tried it again. “I’m not going to stay when I know the second a ‘situation’ occurs you’ll be out of the door. No matter what I tell you, and then have to see you lying half dead in some alley in your own blood because you didn’t listen. I’ve had enough of that Alec.”

Magnus turned and focused in front of him and opened a portal. He turned around and pecked Alec on his lips. “I love you, Alexander. But if you want to run off dying you’ll do so without me.” And with that, he turned around and walked into the portal into his loft. He turned around before the portal closed and caught the glimpse of sad eyes. He dropped his bag beside the sofa; he’d unpack it later. He dropped down onto said sofa and sighed. The apartment felt empty. He had sent Catarina to take care of chairman since he knew he was going to be gone for a while but it would have been nice coming home to something.

He sighed. He wanted to go back the second he got to the loft. It felt wrong leaving Alec without further examination and care but he had a point to prove. It was one thing to not be listened to when everything was chaos, but being bluntly ignored when the chaos had passed? That was another thing entirely. He walked around the loft restlessly an hour or so before deciding to take a bath. He wanted to call Alec, or text him, to make sure he was okay but he swore to himself not to. Alec would contact him first as a sign that he was willing to listen. He wanted to bring his phone with him to the bathroom but told himself he’d just drop it - which only was a lame ass excuse to cover up for his next-to-none-existing self-control when it came to fretting over Alec. He knew that if he brought it with him he’d give into his desire to message him and left it on the bedside table. Alec could fret for at least an hour so.

After a good hour of soaking, he got out and wrapped himself in his fluffiest robe and walked over to the couch, making sure to check for any messages on his way there. There were none. He sighed. He had expected at least an: I’m sorry.

He managed to keep himself occupied the coming hours but whatever he did the sense of restlessness never left him alone. It made all his chores and free-time activities short and unfinished. He knew why; he just didn’t let it control him. His pride didn’t want him to let it control him so easily. He wouldn’t just run back to the institute because he _wanted_ to. He had had centuries to practice stubbornness, centuries of pride imprinted into his very bones, but then again he had never fallen quite as frustratingly deep in love with someone as he had fallen for Alec.

It had been almost six hours since he left and he still hadn’t heard anything. He was getting worried; pride faltering. He hadn’t told Catarina he was back to get chairman meow back yet. He hadn’t actually planned to stay home for that long. He stared blankly out of the window.

In the beginning of the week, he hadn’t taken a step from Alec’s bedside. The first 24 hours he literally couldn’t. Alec had been far too gone to leave at all when he had entered the Institute. When Alec no longer needed the immediate magical medical care, he had been too worried and shaken to leave his side. He hadn’t been able to breathe properly until Alec woke up and spoke his name. Which hadn't been until two days later and he had then been determined to stay cemented by his side. He _really_ didn’t like being away from Alec, not knowing how he was doing. Well, really, he just didn’t like being away from Alec, period.

 

He had made himself a cup of tea trying to calm his nerves and was standing by the window staring out at the pouring rain outside. The whole of New York was drenched and soaking; it had rained non-stop for hours. He was lost in thought just staring out the window into the dark streets and bright lights. After a while, his mind had turned peacefully blank. He looked down to his phone about an half-hour later to see what time it was - the only interaction he had allowed himself with his phone since he still didn’t trust himself to not text Alec first if he opened it fully - and his heart dropped.

He unlocked it and the message from Alec was not the kind he wanted.

_Jace ran out. Alone._

It had been fourteen minutes since Alec had sent it. Enough time to be in a situation a phone call could get them in trouble. Enough time to be dead. Magnus' heart started to race and he started typing. He didn’t even know what to write. He had already spent ten minutes trying to form a coherent message when he almost yelped as there was a knock on the door. He turned just staring at it, clutching his phone in his hand with its unfinished message, before cautiously walking towards the door and opened. He didn’t know if he should be terrified out of his mind or overjoyed as a very wet, but still very handsome and alive, black haired shadowhunter was standing at his door. In his confusion, he just stood for a few seconds staring at him. Alec stood holding his sides, standing a bit forward leaning out of breath. He groaned clutching his wound tighter before Magnus snapped back to reality and opened the door wider to let him in.

Alec turned around before he could even start his questioning. “Jace ran out and I was about to run after but recalled a few things you said the last time I ran out injured,” He ushered Alec to the couch. “So I decided to go here first.” Alec looked at him in a way that made him look like a wet and pleading puppy asking for affection. “If I could get here without trouble I’d know I could follow and you could help me track him.” Alec gave him a meaningful look. Knowing far well he was reciting what Magnus had already told him months before. Magnus couldn’t help a smile warm smile from forming but it was quickly replaced by a worried frown as Alec groaned again when he helped him to sit down. “And well… Not feeling too well.” Alec admitted with a grunt as he lowered himself down onto his back.

He didn’t care Alec was soaking his couch. He had come to him instead of running after Jace - like he had told him so many times he stopped counting - and that knowledge did funny things to his heart. Alec could be wrecking his entire apartment for all he cared. He didn’t though have time to ponder about it further since Alec looked like he was in pain. Not excruciating pain but still in pain; which he should be after walking all the way from the institute to his loft with his injury.

“Is it bleeding?” Magnus sat down beside the couch on his knees. His magic on the tip of his fingers as he started the work of getting Alec’s shirt off the damaged area and the, now, wet wrapping. “Hard to tell” Alec chuckled lifting his head to meet his gaze. He was not lightening the mood but he tried, which was adorable. His chuckled turned into a pained grunt and eyes squeezed shut as he - not too kindly - unwrapped the gauze. It had soaked through and was sticking slickly to his wound. It didn’t though look too bad. It was bleeding after having the wrapping pulled off but not dangerously so.

The wound was fixed soon enough but Magnus still fretted. He couldn’t tell if Alec’s hair stuck to his forehead purely by the rainwater or if it was sweat mixed in there somewhere and if he didn’t get warmed up and changed he’d catch a cold. “An iratzi should fix the rest.” He stood up trying to cover his worry and fretting. Alec nodded as he started to sit up. He wanted to tuck his sweet Alexander in with the warmest covers he had and make him stay there but he would have to settle for warm, dry and comfortable clothes.

While Magnus took out dry clothes Alec made his way to the bed and sat down and activated the rune. Magnus could tell Alec was worried and not feeling well, more so than he let on. He sighed. Why did he have to do everything? He handed Alec his spare clothes. Magnus didn’t think he would appreciate a try to colour his closet right at the moment. Alec smiled at him so genuinely his internal squeal almost became external. He settled at cupping his cheek before helping him change, without comments. He noted to himself to help Alec get dressed more often, it would increase his opportunities to gawk and admire close, with _high definition._ And high definition it indeed was.

He shook the train of thought out of his head. “Can you find him?” He looked at Alec sitting on the bed. The raven haired closed his eyes and opened them in worry shortly after. “He’s in trouble. There are demons, too many of them.” Alec winced as he tried to stand up in a rush. He sighed again. Of course, there were.

He gave Alec an extra sweater to keep him warm and helped him to stand.  Alec looked at him confused, not certain about what he was doing. Magnus opened a portal and grabbed Alec’s hand. It was really sweet Alec had gotten himself to his loft and he would have loved to stay but he should be at the institute. Izzy had already called him twice and he needed someone to watch over her brother as he went to retrieve the other one in trouble. Really, why couldn’t it have been her?

They stepped into the hallway of the Institute and the second they entered Izzy came running. “What were you thinking?! I was worried sick about you, you ass!” Magnus gave Alec a small nudge forward. He stepped beside his sister and turned around, looking even more confused at Magnus who closed his eyes and located Jace once again. He locked the location in place and changed the portal. He had counted and his energy should last for three portals, two if Jace was close enough to just grab and go back through the same. He didn’t say anything, if Alec had given him the right information he would be back in a second, and stepped through the portal.

For once he was in luck. Jace was being pushed towards him keeping the demons at bay the other direction. There was about seven of them and he had enough energy to blast them. He took one step forward, grabbed Jace by the collar of his jacket and pulled. Jace stumbled backwards with a surprised yelp and stared at him with big eyes. “Magnus…?” Without answering he turned back around and Jace stumbled along; still lead by his the collar of his jacket. With a flick of the wrist, Magnus sent a ball of magic over his shoulder and he pushed Jace into the portal and stepped in with him. The portal closed just in time to the ball exploding among the demons leaving one hell of a mess behind them.

 

Jace fell onto his ass having too much movement forward when Magnus stopped and let go of his collar. Right in front of Izzy and Alec, who stood frozen on the spot where he had left them mere seconds ago. Jace stood up and rubbed his sore ass. “You could have just told me to go.” Magnus shrugged his shoulder and moved towards Alec. “You seemed occupied,” he smiled sweetly. He stepped up to his still dumbfounded boyfriend and grabbed him by the shoulders. “Back to bed,” And with that he ended the entire conversation. He heard Jace grumbled under his breath as he walked off still rubbing his ass and couldn’t help but let out a low chuckle. It wasn't more than fair since Jace insisted on _being_ a pain in the ass all the time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mission time, but this time Jace isn't going with Alec. Will Magnus and Jace get along or will they just get in each others way?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not the best at fighting scenes or fighting but here we go.
> 
> Happy reading

Magnus had been aimlessly walking around the institute in boredom. He had been inside the institute consecutively for six days, eight hours and fifteen minutes, and then another three days and six hours, [andsixminutes] after their dispute if anyone kept count. Alec had repeatedly, told him he was free to go home, do business or _anything_ to get away from the Institute for a few hours or days but Magnus refused to leave. He knew it was Alec’s way of telling him he was climbing the walls - like chairman meow had when he was accidentally locked in the bathroom for a day. But Magnus had left once already and that had been one nerve-wreaking time enough. And even though he yearned to leave the Institute, the remembrance of the aching worry which followed not knowing how Alec was doing or where he was for even an hour dissolved any will to leave.

 

Magnus tried his very best to stay close to Alec, but as he had started to feel like he would actually suffocate if he had to stay in the same room for longer than he already had he went on excursions. Which actually just meant he walked around the Institute looking for hidden doors, emergency exits or any old hint or riddles about treasures buried beneath the floorboards. He was too restless to sit still and yet too fretting - even though he tried his best to hide that specific fact - to be gone for long. He would frequently check up on Alec or sneak-peak into rooms on his way past to know where Alec was. His raven-haired shadowhunter wasn’t ever hard to find; even though he had the annoying tendency to not stay in bed as ordered. He was usually found asleep over a book in the library or discussing things with his frantic parabatai in the kitchen instead.

 

Magnus made his way back towards Alec’s room after yet another failed attempted to find precious things hidden away in loose wood panels. He looked into the library making sure Alec hadn’t moved from his room to read since he left forty minutes earlier. He opened the bedroom door and found the bed empty.

He sighed as the sound of discussing grew louder the closer to the kitchen he came. He let out a frustrated sigh as he heard his dear Alexander’s voice. He really shouldn’t be up and shouldn’t get himself so riled up. He hadn’t brought him back from the dead just so he could do it all over again.

He stopped outside the door to collect himself and to get a heads up about what they were talking about. “It’s fine. I’ll go alone, it’s the safest”. “Jace, you are not going alone!” He heard the chair scrape against the floor, before Alec’s voice continued, “I’m going with you.” He sighed as he opened the door.

When he entered the kitchen he could almost taste the sour atmosphere. "No" He poured himself a cup of coffee. Jace was once again on about going on his stupid mission while Alec refused to let him. They had been at it for the last two days. Or well, ever since Magnus had portaled Jace’s ass back home. He sighed as he sat down at the table with the cup of morning coffee. “Jace, I’m telling you. You are not doing it on your own.” “Yes I am, you are in no condition to come along and it has to be done.” They were going round in the same circles they had for days. Alec slumped down into the chair.

He took a small sip and let his gaze travel from Alec to Jace. Alec wouldn’t let Jace go on a mission on his own, which only left Alec self as the only available option – Izzy and Clary were away on other business since the day before and they didn't know how long they'd be gone - while Jace refused to let Alec come along, still being hurt… He might also have been threatened by an angry warlock that he’d be portaled to Antarctica if he did or tried to run off again...

 

“You’re not leaving without me, Jace!” It was now Jace’s turn to stand up, slamming his fists into the table. “But someone has to go and you can’t ALEC.” He nodded to himself. He knew they didn’t bother with him. He hadn’t bothered getting into the discussion since it started either. They didn’t listen to him anyway and he was not patient enough to argue with them. But he did though agree with both of them. They both had a point. Jace shouldn’t go alone; it wasn’t a small mission for one, and Alec was _definitely_ not going. “You know it’s too dangerous to go alone. You can’t” Alec once again stood up. To be bedridden he was upright an awful a lot. “I’m not letting you go alone.”

Magnus let his gaze zero in on his black haired boyfriend looking just as frustratingly stubborn as usual when it came to Jace and the brat’s idiotic ideas. “You are doing no such thing, Alexander.”

The duo stared surprised at Magnus’ sudden entrance into the conversation. What shocked Alec the most though was the authority and the finalisation he carried in his voice. He spoke with such assertiveness and superiority he could actually see how they both shoved whatever they had been about to say back down. His stare alone gave no room for discussion. After a few moments Alec straightened his back and walked out of the room. He was about to stand up and follow but Alec marched back in before he moved a few minutes later. He had his bow in hand and blade strapped to his side. Magnus almost spurted out his coffee at the sight and rose to his feet. Not that again. The door hadn’t even swung close when a unanimous shout echoed. “You are not going!” Alec gave them an angry glare. This may be the only time he and Jace had ever agreed on something and it was against him. “Well, someone has to do this and Jace is not going alone.”

Alec stubbornly met his angry gaze and adjusted his quiver. “You are not taking a single step outside this institute _Alexander._ ” He gave them both a glare focusing on Jace for a few seconds “You are _under no circumstances_ going.” He looked back at his boyfriend meaningly and his look was final. One did not argue with a man who used all of his over three hundred years of experience of assertiveness and Magnus made sure he used all the assertiveness he possessed in his entire body. He simply wouldn’t leave room to argue. Alec slumped down into the chair across Jace, laying the bow on the table and crossed his arms. “Jace is not leaving alone.” If he didn’t know better he’d almost say Alec pouted.

Magnus looked to the bow on the table and made up his mind. He knew Jace’s urgency was certified. It couldn’t wait. Sure, the mission was just as ludicrous as the last one but they did need to act before it all spiralled out of hand. He glanced to Alec. They all knew Jace’s initial suspicions had been correct and they had seen the cheer and worrying number of demons with their own eyes. Something had to be done, but _without_ Alec out on the field.

“He won’t.” Both shadowhunters stared at him “I’ll go.” He saw their doubtful expressions. Jace wasn’t late on loudly expressed his annoyance while he once again clarified just how qualified he was to go alone. Alec stared at him without saying a single thing with an expression he could barely read while Jace mulled on.

“But you’re not a shadowhunter.” Alec stared at him. His uncertain expression shifted towards worry.  He saw how Alec contemplated the situation in his head. It _was_ the best option they had but it didn't mean Alec liked it.

“I think my level of experience takes out my inactivity on the field.” He offered with a smirk. Jace grumbled under his breath that he could go alone but seemed to come to the same conclusion Alec had. It was their best option. He wasn't nervous at all about going on a mission but he was definitely not looking forward to leave his injured boyfriend to spend a day in Jace’s company killing demons. He had a ton of better ways to spend the day.

Jace and Alec went over it a few times more but it was already decided. They made a quick plan and agreed to meet up in fifteen minutes. Magnus could at least get that time to change into something more, demon-killing appropriate. Alec would be stationed in bed and he and Jace would gear up and leave while it was still morning. Alec followed him back to his own room. Magnus could already tell his boyfriend didn’t like the idea while rationally knowing it was the best solution at hand. He could feel his stare burn in his neck as he gathered his things and laid the options to wear on the bed. “Alexander dear, you can stare all you want, really, “He looked over his shoulder and winked which earned him a scoff, “But I still need to go.” He heard a low huff. Alec's tell sign he was searching for the words to express himself with “I know. It’s just…” Magnus turned around “You just don’t like it?” He offered. Alec nodded bowing his head down. _Welcome to my world Alexander dear._ He smiled at his fidgeting boyfriend. He knew what thoughts most probably ran through his head. “I’ll be back in a wink.” He couldn’t help but wink and let his smile widen, trying to lure Alec's beautiful smile out. He took Alec’s hand and intertwined their finger. “Don’t worry, we’ll be fine.” He knew by personal experience the words did little to calm him down. They never did. But he said them anyway, he didn't have anything else to offer. “But I need to get ready and I’ll just keep my clothes off if you’re going to stare at me like that.” He said it flirtatious but it was true. If Alec stayed and kept staring so intensely at him from under his bangs he’d definitely not, and not Alec either for that matter, be out in fifteen minutes. He saw Alec’s cheeks colour ever so slightly before he was kissed before Alec turned to leave. He stopped by the door and looked over his shoulder. It looked like he wanted to say something but shut his mouth and walked out.

 

Magnus grumbled under his breath as he eyed the item of clothing he had to choose from. He didn’t enjoy the colour selection in the least; _everything_ was black. He knew it served a purpose but that didn’t mean they had to choose the most boring colour that ever existed. He picked out an item. It didn’t though mean he couldn’t dress conveniently for the occasion while still look gorgeous. He sighed and picked out his outfit. He looked in the mirror and sighed again. What wouldn’t he do for the raven haired man? No colour and no glitter and no clattering jewellery just as promised. And since both Jace and Alec had made him _swear_ to go without his usual details he decided to aim at being hot as sin instead.

And by the expression Alec's face got when he stepped out into the hallway he managed to do just that. He really wouldn’t have been ready in time if Alec had stayed in the room. He had to remind himself Alec was still _injured._ As he neared he heard how Alec was struggling to create a coherent sentence and the slight redness on his cheeks was spreading. Job completed. He leant forward and stole a kiss from his rambling lips. “For good luck.” He winked. He felt a firm grip around his wrist and looked back into flushed but still worried eyes. “Be careful.” He heard Jace let out a frustrated sound and stomp impatiently. “Magnus, let’s go.” He looked into Alec's eyes sincerely “I will." He tilted his head "Bed, now.” He gave his flushed shadowhunter one last stare before walking towards the door.

 

They had decided, through Jace’s whining, that Magnus wouldn’t portal them since he would need to save his energy and they would, therefore, travel glamoured the mundane way. As they arrived at their destination he let all of his glamours fade, his cat eyes a sharp contrast to his dark clothes. He’d never pass as a shadowhunter anyway even though his clothes looked like one.

 

*

It was indeed a good thing Jace hadn’t gone alone. He would have been dead in the first fifteen minutes.

Firstly because he had not had a single thought about distance combat. Magnus growled under his breath, wonder why that was. He just ran right in without even glancing upward. Sure he had Magnus now but distance shooting magic wasn't toll-free.

Secondly, because he just ran, no warning and no hint of in which direction. No nothing, just took off without communication. Magnus did his best to follow the blond but got occupied killing the demons that tried to drop from the roof onto him.

Jace was good though, he had to give him that. When he finally found the shadowhunter - after blasting two rooms full of demons of the poisonous kind - he was surrounded by three demons but without any assistance, he took them all down one by one in swift and lethal movements. He didn’t even get a scratch.

At first they really didn't work too well together and they constantly mismatched. They went for the same demon and exposed their backs far too often. When he, for the fourth time, had just enough time to turn and ward off oncoming projectiles with sloppy movements with big bursts of magic - which wasted more energy than he had wanted to spare - he felt his frustration grow. Jace could have been confused for a mute with how little he was communicating. It was out of pure annoyance and frustration he let out his first own shout.

“Take the OTHER DOOR for angels’ sake Jace!!” They had entered a ballroom big room of the warehouse they were in and Jace had yet again turned to the side he was currently facing, _one_ of the **two** sides with an entrance to the room which left the other door completely unsupervised. To his surprise Jace actually turned and for the first time since they entered, they actually had each other's back.

They started to follow each other's movements and when they were finally moving more in sync Magnus could focus his magic in sharp powerful burst. They were lethal but energy savings due to their compact size.

He was furthered surprised when Jace called out to him. “One by the wall is coming up to your side!” He glanced sideways and was happy Jace told him, he wouldn't have spotted it in the far corner of the room among all the others. It was setting towards them in the corner of his eye.

“TURN!” He shouted as he turned to the side, facing the oncoming demon and felt how Jace followed, keeping the other demons at bay. With one and precise hit with a small pointed orb, the demon vanished from existence.

They continued speaking to account and react to each other movements and when the demons were coming onto them in clusters Magnus would pushed all but a few away so Jace could slash the remaining few to thin out the lines without being overpowered. The longer they fought the fewer words they used. They didn't need as many as they had at some point started to actually fight with each other and not one by one. But it was also because their breaths were drawing shorter.

Magnus realised somewhere in the back of his head, among all the spinning and slashing, how long ago it must have been for Jace to fight with someone new. He and Alec and Izzy had been fighting alongside each other since they were children. Alec and Jace didn't even need words anymore. They knew what the other felt since they were parabatai and what they couldn't feel they knew by experience. For a fleeting second, he was jealous. He knew Alec well but the second they stopped communicating they spiralled into chaos and misunderstanding and frustration. He didn't know without thinking what Alec would do. He couldn't read his motions and just know where he was going. He knew he shouldn't be jealous; Jace and Alec hadn't gotten to that point by cuddles and fluffy rainbows but it was something he didn’t know if he’d ever have.

 

He struck with the blade he had borrowed, one that didn't have to be Nephilim-activated. If anyone kept count he had killed more demons than Jace. He was, but Jace was gaining on him. His arms felt sluggish and his movements had slowed ever so slightly. He felt how each and every flare of magic, no matter how compact, lowered his energy level which had been brimming when they left. He had switched to mostly use the blade since his magic had started to leave a tingly sensation in his hands when it was released. The typical sign it was getting low.

 

It felt like the demons were slowly thinning out but he didn't know for sure. He really hoped it wasn’t just wishful thinking. They had been at it in the exact same room for two hours. His arms were shaking and he knew he couldn't afford imprecise hits. His energy was getting low, magically and physically. They hadn’t counted on this many demons. This wasn’t a job for two.

“Jace! How much more?” Magnus had already started to look for exits. By the look of it Jace wasn't doing much better than he was and he knew he wouldn't have the energy to help Jace and definitely not portal them away while keeping them safe if something happened. He could do much with his remaining energy but not that. They needed a plan to get out if the inflow of demons didn’t stop soon.

“I think these are the last ones.” Jace glanced at him uncertainly. Looking like he too was willing it to be over. They had both known it would be hard but not this hard. They hadn't even phantomed it would be so many. He saw the stamina rune burn under Jace shirt and knew they were both reaching their reserves.

Before he could see what happened Jace screamed and grabbed his arm. Magnus dodged an incoming blow and did a full 360 turn to reach Jace. He pushed all the nearest demons away a few feet as he grabbed Jace’s arm. The magic was straining keeping the demons at bay just a few feet away. . It wasn't poison in it. “Just heal it already!!”

He, less gently than he could, dropped Jace's arm. He'd live.. “It's not even poisoned” He ducked and drove up the borrowed knife upwards. He could feel how the straining magic had started another sweat wave on his back.

He saw a few more demons come in while Jace took yet another hit. He stumbled but didn't lose his balance. Magnus felt the anger rise. It was tedious. It had taken a lot longer than he wanted and he was tired and hungry. He wanted it to be over with and go home. He just wanted the bloody demons to die and stay dead and be done with it. He was getting angry because he had no energy to fight anymore. His frustration of the never ending demons only infused the anger. His anger flared dangerously because there was no chance in hell he'd ever be able to get himself and an unconscious Jace back to the Institute in the state he was. He felt the power surge in his anger and frustration and used it while he could. “Jace, down!”

On seconds notice Jace threw himself on the floor killing one last demon on his way down and rolled to get away from another. Magnus released the surge of energy that had built up. It broke like a dam and he let all his anger pour out of his every pore in one violent pulse. He felt the magic leave him in a shockwave. And all the remaining demons in the room ceased to exist and no others came in their stead. It had been the last ones.

He let out an angry sigh. That wasn't so hard, was it? He felt himself sway and waver but kept standing. Jace got up to his feet ripped off a piece of his shirt and wrapped it around his injured bicep after giving the room one last suspicious glance. He was willing to bet the blond wanted to get out of their just as quickly as he wanted to.

“Why didn't you start with that?” Jace asked a little amazed. _That little, ungrateful prat._ “Oh I don't know Jace, maybe because I'm a prick who likes to see you suffer,” he gave the blonde to his side a sarcastic, overly sweet, smile. Jace only scoffed mumbling ‘wow, sorry I asked’.

He was about to answer back but felt how he started to fall instead. He was too tired to even yell out in surprise. He was too tired to even try to catch himself. Jace was at his side clutching his shoulder before he lost all of his balance and kept him upright. 

They only stood there in the middle of the room for a while. He was leaning quite heavily onto Jace and wondered why he wasn't moving them forward. By the last stunt he pulled and the display of obvious tiredness he wasn't going to move on his own. Jace looked at him expectedly. He frowned back. What was he waiting for? Jace glanced at him again, “Aren't you-“ He started. _Portal_ , was he seriously thinking he'd just portal them back like that? He could barely stand upright on his own.

He must have stared at the blond with so much disbelief Jace actually shut up because he didn't continue the sentence. He scoffed again, almost chuckling because of the absurdness of it all and gave Jace a light shove to get himself moving forward. “Unbelievable!” He took a shaky step forward. Stupid Nephilim. He didn't get far away though as his legs started wobble under his own weight. It had been a while since he had - outside a safe space healing someone - extorted himself until he couldn't actually walk. It wasn't a feeling he was enjoying. It might have been better if Alec was the one to hold on to him but it wasn't _._ It was _Jace_ and it would be the entire way home.

Jace was back at his side in an instant, mumbling under his breath “guess not.” As if he couldn't hear it in their close approximately.

“You've got enough juice to glamour?” “No.” he bit back. Jace didn't perhaps deserve all the irritation but he had just slain about nine demons, at once, with magic, after about four hours killing other demons, and even though Jace _witnessed_ that he tried to get him to portal them back; he could barely stand. He was too tired to be nice. Jace got a sharp glare by cat eyes which, before his eyes, turned a dark brown.

There were people staring at them all the way back. They had corrected their clothes and glamoured blood, tears in clothes, weapons, runes and what not but they still looked tussled and most probably smelt of sweat. He knew Jace did.

The way home was spent mostly in silence apart from the bustling from the subway they were taking. Jace didn’t open his big mouth until they were a mere five minutes away from the institute and he had walked on his own shaky legs from the tube to the bus. “Thank you for saving my ass.” He quirked an eyebrow at him, waiting for the sarcastic smirk but no such smirk came. He was being genuine. “Really Magnus, we should listen to you more often” At that he couldn't help but scoff to cover his chuckle. “You don't say?” Jace nudged his shoulder and he couldn't help but feel a little less hate for the blond moron. “And drag you along. You’re not too shabby of a fighter.” At this he allowed an actual chuckle to pass his lips. Jace was going to eat that up later. He’d never let him forget he said that.

They got up as their stop came close and stepped off the bus. Magnus shouldn't have tried to so nonchalantly get off the bus since the big step down made his knee fold. Hadn't Jace extra reflexes still been active he would have eaten a mouthful of tasty grass. With Jace’s help they slowly made the last short bit to the institute. It wasn't even late afternoon when they stepped back through the front doors. They had left in the morning but Magnus was so tired he could easily fall sleep standing and stay asleep the rest of the day and not wake up until two days after.

They made it half way through the hallway when they heard footsteps, running footsteps. Jace, knowing far well what was coming and not wanting to get stuck in the middle, let go of his waist and arm and Magnus put his hand on the wall for support. “Heal me next time though” Jace grimaced as he pulled his shirt-piece from his arm, at last letting him feel the pain back in safety.

He zoned Jace out and couldn't help but smile as the tussled, relieved and fast approaching shadowhunter running towards him at top speed came into view. Alec would later deny it but he practically threw himself into his arms; had Alec actually done so fully both of them would have toppled over because Magnus swayed at the impact. Alec's firm frame and grounded feet was the only thing that kept him from falling over.

With a firm grip on each arm, Alec let him go to glare at him. His black hair stood on end as if he had been dragging his fingers through it a million times in frustration. It made his glare very difficult to take seriously. “You're never doing that again! You hear me!” Magnus couldn't help but chuckle as he was chugged, or more like thrown into Alec's embrace again. When Alec finally let him go all the tiredness was exchanged with warm fuzz. He was giddy all over just knowing how much Alec had worried, knowing how much he cared. He was still exhausted but it wasn’t an unwelcomed feeling anymore.

He tossed a glance over his shoulder at Jace. “You portal us home then?” Jace scoffed and waved him off as Clary and Izzy made their entrance. Jace let himself be fuzzed over by the red head and let go of any comment he might have had.

He felt himself sway. His eyelids were hard to keep open. He really needed a warm and comfortable bed. Alec glued himself to his side and he didn't even have to look to know he was being observed with worried eyes. “I’m fine. Just tired,” He felt his lids drop but could still feel Alec’s eyes on him so Izzy took the doctors responsibility and checked them over; even though it wasn't necessary.

She quickly ordered Jace to stop whining; the gash wasn't that bad and sent Magnus right to bed. Alec had to practically hold him to get him to sit upright during his own examination and to stop him from falling asleep where he sat.

Well in bed he was almost knocked out cold and clung onto wakeness out of pure will. He wanted to take advantage of Alec's new and apparent physical fondness of him and eagerness he was back but he was too tired and ended up barely holding him in his arms. He most probably just drooled in his hair.

It hadn't been an ordinary day for a while. He didn't usually go out on missions with his boyfriend’s parabatai nor did he usually fall asleep before ten at the Institute of New York. The day after though.

What an ordinary day that was indeed. He didn’t even get out of bed until well after noon; Waking up determined to make up for lost times from the night before.

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: This is set as a series but the series is so I can add a fic from Alecs p.o.v. and extend in other ways, without messing with the set up for this one.


End file.
